cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CookiesNWaffles/Cytus Wikia Contributors as BF Characters
Me and Minseo2000 were talking about this all night. Like, what would happen if we Wikians all got transferred to Brave Frontier? We made a small list, in which all states every unit is naturally at least a 4*, but all of us are in 6* form and have Super Brave Bursts. List of Wikians as BF characters *Cookie Master CookiesNWaffles (6* Thunder, cost 27) **Leader Skill: Lord Cookie's Blessing - Any Spark involving this unit fully recovers a random unit's HP and fills up its BB gauge. **BB: Cookie Hailstorm - 20-combo Thunder attack on all enemies with probable Paralysis effect. 16BC to charge **SBB: Wrath of the Living Cookie - 27-combo Thunder attack on all enemies with probable Paralysis effect. Ignore Defense. Greatly increases ATK and Rec of all units for 3 turns. 21BC to charge after BB is ready *The Psycho Paradoxian DSZ9 (6* Dark) **Leader Skill: Vile Conviction - For every attack dealt by any unit, this unit recovers HP and has a high chance of increasing a Stat. **BB: Paradox Unleash - 30-combo Dark damage on all enemies. Probable ATK and DEF reduction. Has a chance of granting Regeneration and of Greatly increasing a random stat to all units. 30BC to charge **SBB: Genocide of the Void - 50-combo Dark damage on all enemies. If an enemy dies, this unit fully recovers all HP, fills up BB gauge and increases two random Stats. *Great Cylien Pit-Stain (6*) *Cytus God Raikkonen (6*) *TP Master SkyEagle (6*) *Million Master Doc1997 *Wheaty Truffles WheatyTruffles (6*) *Divine Deemist Synnical (6*) *Lunatic Arsenal Minseo2000 (6* Dark) *The Hidden Lurker X3Atlas (6* Light) **Leader skill: Dissemination - For each hit on any enemy, BB guage fills up slightly. 15% chance for 10 times the effect (for a single hit). **Brave Burst: Watcher's Wrath - 40-combo Light damage on an enemy. Applies three random status ailments; chance of all six status ailments applied. 28BC to charge **Super Brave Burst: Beam of Revelation - Deal minor Light damage to a random enemy. Repeat this effect until an enemy dies. 40BC to charge after BB is ready *Squishy Charm Semi-Squishy 3000 (6* Thunder, Cost 29) **Leader Skill: Sparkplug - Any Spark that involves Lightning will drop the rarest unit defeated. Receive 3000 Zel if enemy has been dropped (only once per battle) **BB: Electromaniac - 13-combo Thunder attack on all enemies with high chance of Paralyze+Poison. 18BC to charge **SBB: Final Rave - 29-combo Lightning on all enemies. Ignore all Defense. Any HC that spawn count for six times the restoration. 21BC to charge after BB is ready *Awesome Overdrive MrGZJcool (6*) *Hand Of Succubi CBeatricia (6* Dark) **Leader skill: Extreme Seduction - Increase hit rate by 200% (not counted for BB) **BB: Frenzied Slap - 25-combo Light attack on a single enemy, chance of inflicting Paralysis ailment when attacking. 25BC to charge **SBB: Fatal Slash - Extra-Massive attack on all enemies, chance of inflicting random ailment when attacking. 28BC to charge after BB is ready Thank Minseo2000, Bing and Oxford Dictionaries for this blog! Poly CNW, Polygon of Cookies and Waffles (talk) 13:54, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts